To Never Feel
by oceanphi01
Summary: The sister of a former queen sent away in her youth because of strange happenings...the Jedi knight sent to escourt her home...the vows to self and society...what will win in the end?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

Okay, so this is my first story EVER. Please, oh please read and review so I have lots of feedback for possible future stories. Yeay!

* * *

**Prologue**

Khalee Dinala stood in the ship bay, watching all of her life as she knew it loaded onto a space ship. Her clothes, her pictures, and all of her memories for the past eleven years of her life were being packed away to send her to some far-off planet. _Why is my family sending me away_, she kept asking herself as she stood there with tears forming. _What have I done to deserve this?_

"Khalee, are you all right?"

Khalee quickly wiped away the tears and spun around, giving no recognition that she had been startled. "Thank you, Senator Palpatine, everything is fine."

"You know," he explained as he noticed the tears were about to spill over, "your parents aren't sending you away because they don't love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Senator, I do," Khalee squeaked out to a spot on the floor as she attempted to keep the tears from flowing, "but they've never told me why exactly I have to leave. I didn't mean to ruin anything. I just don't know why these things happen to me!"

"Well, that's what your parents want to find out. And you didn't ruin anything. Your sister is well on her way to becoming an excellent queen to Naboo." Palpatine looked at the young girl, who was about to leave everything that she knew behind, with respect and sympathy. Ever since she was born, her parents sensed that there was something different about her. She was extremely smart and was always very active, trying out as many sports as she could and always thinking herself to be equal to all the boys. She was known as someone who could never be serious because of her extreme moods and her need for excitement. There were times, many times, that she got so mad and aggravated that anything near her rattled or moved or burst into flames. Palpatine had seen it happen when Khalee became annoyed with a bossy handmaiden who told her to be quiet. _That's why they're sending her away_, he thought. _It's because she caused one of the queen's handmaidens to catch on fire._

Khalee's younger sister Padme was in the children's judicial program on Naboo, which was a prestigious program for future rulers of the planet. Padme was a young girl of six who was very dedicated to her studies. She was also caring and considerate to those around her. She was able to take an argument and turn it around to her benefit, which was something the Council looked for, along with many other qualities, all of which Padme possessed such as diligence and honesty. When the family was called to have an audience with the current queen, Queen Bvanla, they knew it was because Padme was to become a handmaiden, a very high honor since all the queens of Naboo were once handmaidens.

"Senator Palpatine, Queen Bvanla would like to see you," Khalee's mother announced as she approached the two in the ship bay. "Thank you Madam Ornlea," Palpatine responded politely. "Khalee, I wish you the best of luck. I hope that we may meet again someday." "Thank you Senator. I believe we will," Khalee replied with a bow. Palpatine then bowed to Madam Ornlea and exited the ship bay.

"Now, my dear, is everything ready? You haven't seen your father, have you? I have some wonderful news to tell him!" Khalee's mother exclaimed breathlessly.

"No I haven't mother. He had a meeting with some diplomats that he couldn't get out of and sends his best wishes," Khalee stated with very little emotion in her voice. "Mother.... ummm....how long will I be gone?"

"Well, my dear, that all depends on your sister. She has a very bright future ahead of her and it will be entirely up to her. And we were all so afraid that you had ruined her chances of becoming a handmaiden. Thank goodness Queen Bvanla was forgiving and saw the potential in Padme. Such great news to tell your father, but I'm sure he already knows."

Khalee turned away from her mother to collect herself. Her mother always heaped praises on Padme and, frankly, she was sick of it, but an outburst right now would not be the best thing for anyone.

"I'll miss you lots, big sister," cried a small, quivering voice tinged with sadness. "I wish you didn't have to go." Khalee slowly whirled around to see her little sister staring up at her adoringly.

"You know I have to Padme," Khalee responded. "I'm just going away for a little bit. When I get back you'll hardly recognize me. And I'll write to you all the time to tell you what I'm doing, okay?" "Okay," Padme answered as she attacked and held on to her sister for dear life, as though holding her would keep this horrible dream of her departure from coming true.

The two sisters held each other for a few moments with tears streaming down their rosy cheeks until a man wearing a pilot's uniform walked down the boarding ramp to approach the small gathering. "The ship is now reading for take off, Madam Ornlea," the captain chirped as he saluted the women. "Thank you Captain Loen," Ornlea replied.

Khalee detached herself from her sister and awaited her mother's words of encouragement. "My dear baby girl.....I will miss you," her mother cried as she hugged Khalee. "Thank you mother.......but you can let go now. I have to go," Khalee scolded through the torrent of tears.

Khalee detached herself from her family and smiled at them through the tears, attempting to show them that she would be all right. Then she turned and serenely walked up the boarding ramp and onto the ship. As she was escorted to her cabin for the short trip by the captain, the boarding ramp was shut and sealed and the engines revved, sealing Khalee's fate. She began to cry in earnest, knowing in her heart that she may never come home again. She glanced out the window and saw her home world shrinking slowly into the black of space. At that moment she knew she would never be the same. As the hyperdrive engines engaged, she vowed to herself that she would never feel again.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

Okay, please read & review!!!! I would appreciate it so much! Yeay!

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

17 years later

Staring out the window at the scenery, Obi-Wan Kenobi thought over the situation they had been placed in. _Great_, he thought, _we've now become baby-sitters and a taxi service for the Senator. Just what we wanted_. A week previous, Obi-Wan and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker had received an urgent message from Senator Amidala who was home on Naboo on vacation. Not only were the two men assigned again as bodyguards to the senator because of some rumors of her being followed, but also the Senator asked them to personally pick up and escort her older sister back to Naboo. _She's probably old and decrepit since neither Anakin nor I have heard of her before._

"Good morning Master," Anakin Skywalker announced to his master, who was deep in thought when he entered the room. _He's probably thinking about Padme's sister. At least I think it will be nice to meet her_, he mused.

"Oh, good morning Anakin," Obi-Wan responded, being drawn from his reverie. "How is the loading of the lady's possessions proceeding?"

"Everything is proceeding well. Her possessions are being loaded very efficiently. Captain Loen says that we may be able to leave well ahead of schedule."

"That's very good news. Well, we should introduce ourselves to the lady and make sure she's settled. Let's go." Obi-Wan commanded.

------------------------------------------

_This is the second time in my life I have been uprooted from somewhere I call home_, Khalee thought as she glared at the ship that had arrived to take her back to Naboo. A message from her sister Padme had arrived two weeks ago. Padme wanted her to come home because of everything that was happening in the galaxy. She was worried for her safety. It had taken a lot of pleading on Padme's part, but Khalee finally conceded. _Well, I have missed the beauty of Naboo.... I guess._

"My lady, the Jedi are asking if you are ready to depart to Naboo," questioned the shy handmaiden that had become Khalee's best friend over the years.

"Thank you Sunya," Khalee responded.

"Khalee, are you all right? You've seemed a little withdrawn lately," asked the woman who had been her mentor and mother for the past 17 years as gracefully glided into the room.

"Maani!" exclaimed Khalee as she whipped around and hugged the matron. "I was worried that you wouldn't come to say good-bye!"

"Why wouldn't I, my little flower? You're like my own daughter. And I thought I had taught you better than that," Maani responded with a smile that bordered on being devilish. Khalee grinned back. "You always did know how to cheer me up. What will I do without you?" Maani stroked Khalee's hair as she quietly admonished, "You will be all right, I promise. The Force will be with you to guide you.... and I'll always be a memory away."

Khalee glanced out the window and around the room she had lived in for the past 17 years. "I really will miss it here.... but Padme needs me. And I've missed her so much," she mused out loud. "I know you have my dear, but this is the path that you are now being lead down. Come now. It's time to leave," Maani pleaded so that Khalee did not lose her composure. The graceful matron had known from the first time 17 years ago that she had laid eyes on that shy, scared little girl that everything would work out in the end. She knew through all of her training the secret promise Khalee had made to herself, and that was why a quick departure was best. _So much of her life is now here that if she stays much longer she will crumble like dry, stale bread_, Maani pointed out to herself.

With that, the three women walked out of the house and toward the ship that would take Khalee and Sunya to Naboo and a new, more exciting life possibly full of danger.

------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning Master Obi-Wan. I see you now have an apprentice. Is he as headstrong and stubborn as you were?" Maani asked the formidable Jedi knight that was standing at the end of the boarding ramp.

"Maani, you old coot, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan questioned with a smirk on his face as he hugged the matron. Obi-Wan had once spent time with the matron for part of his training learning different calming techniques used by the Jedi.

"I am escorting my charge to the ship. You remember your mission, don't you? Aren't you supposed to be escorting a lady home to her family?" Maani teased back while those watching the scene looked on with both confusion and amusement. "Yes, that is what I am here to do. Where is the lady now?" Obi-Wan said dryly as he was admonished for forgetting his mission.

"Master Obi-Wan, may I present to you Khalee Dinala and her handmaiden Sunya," Maani said with a bow as the two women approached the party, one bold and confident, the other shy and reticent.

"It's nice to meet you, Master Jedi," Khalee said with a curtsy. As she looked into those blue-green eyes of the Jedi knight, she felt a strange sensation course through her body. He was definitely a handsome specimen. _The beard is a bit much..... what am I thinking?!_ She admonished herself.

"And you Lady Khalee," Obi-Wan responded. The lady was about his height, chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with a hidden spirit, long brown hair that was artfully arranged on her head, flawless skin, and very curvaceous. _Okay now Obi-Wan, pull yourself together. She's just a mission, nothing else_, he thought to himself as shocks of lightning hit him from those crystal clear eyes.

"And this is my Padawan, Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan introduced to the ladies as Anakin strode forward. "Lady Khalee, you look remarkably like your sister," Anakin complimented as a wave of memories of the lush beauty of Padme hit him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin. Padme said you would be charming," Khalee responded with a teasing smile.

"Master Jedi, the ship is ready for lau......my goodness!!! Khalee!!" Captain Loen shouted as he strolled down the boarding ramp. "Captain Loen! It's nice to see you again!" Khalee responded as the Captain strode towards her and bowed. "You have grown into a beautiful woman, Khalee. You're mother and father will be proud," the Captain announced, but when he noticed the composed expression yet flaming eyes at that comment he wished he could take it back.

"I'm sure they will be," Khalee said icily. "So, is everything ready? All this small talk is making me antsy to get going."

_Oh, that's great. A cranky woman on board a ship of all males. I hope her handmaiden likes her company_, Obi-Wan thought as his annoyance at her emotionless outburst came to the surface. "Yes, everything is prepared, my lady. I take it you are ready to leave then," Obi-Wan spat out, maybe a little forcefully, but what was he to do. _Temperamental women are not something I can deal with easily_, he thought crankily.

"Khalee will be on board in just a moment, Obi-Wan. I need to have a chat with her before you leave," Maani quickly interjected before the tempers she saw brewing in both burst out. "Then I will leave you to it. I am sure there are a few tasks to be done before launch can take place," Obi- Wan said with a bow to the matron. He would always respect her for her perfect timing for delaying outbursts. _She was good at that when I was here last_, he thought as he walked up the boarding ramp and into the ship to check the fastenings of all the cargo with the Captain, Anakin, and the young handmaiden, who looked extremely frightened to be going anywhere without her lady.

"Now, before you say anything Khalee, please listen to me. Obi-Wan is a Jedi knight and I forbid you to start arguments with him. The Force only knows what will happen if that temper of yours comes out," Maani quickly stated before Khalee could say anything about the arrogant Jedi knight. "Yes Madam, I will obey," Khalee replied automatically to the statement, something she had been saying for the past 17 years.

"Also, my dear, you are not to expose any of your training. I know how hard this will be for you since you have been doing nothing but for the past 17 years...and in the open.... but you know the purpose of the mission, right?"

"Yes Madam, I remember. I will inform you on any suspicious activity involving anyone on Naboo. And I have all the secured link information hidden where you told me to.... along with my Jedi equipment," replied Khalee as the barrier she had erected around her emotions began to fall as she realized she was really leaving. For the past 17 years, Khalee had been training with Maani in the secret ways of the Jedi. The Jedi Council thought she had been too old to become a Padawan when her talents had been discovered, so her parents sent her to a family friend, one they knew was a former Jedi knight and who would help Khalee discover who she really was and all the talent she possessed.

"I will miss you, my little flower. You have truly grown into a wonderful woman and I know you will make me proud. Remember your training.... and remember me," Maani pleaded as a single tear slid down her aged rosy cheek.

"I will remember. Thank you for everything, Maani, " Khalee cried softly into the shoulder of the older woman as she hugged her good-bye. With that, Khalee slowly turned and walked up the boarding ramp. At the top of the ramp, she turned around once more to say her last good-bye to the woman who had raised her. _May the Force be with you Master_, she sent out to Maani telepathically.

_May the Force be with you, Khalee_, Maani responded. The boarding ramp started to retract just then, closing the only person she had ever trained fully in the ways of the Jedi. Maani pleaded with the Force to protect her little flower from harm and give her the wisdom to stay true to herself.

As the boarding ramp was fully closed, Khalee turned and saw the Jedi knight watching her thoughtfully, as if he had been there for some time surveying her movements. "Where's Sunya?" Khalee questioned through the heartbreak but with a composed and unemotional look on her face. "This way," he replied sympathetically, knowing that she was leaving a great part of her life behind.

The two stopped in front of her cabin. "Will you be all right, my lady?" Obi-Wan questioned as he moved out of her way and saw the shimmering eyes brimming with tears. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" Khalee choked out tersely.

"I just thought-" Obi-Wan started, but was cut off by an impatient Khalee. "Well, you thought wrong. I can take care of myself." And with that, she stormed through the cabin door to a worried Sunya.

Obi-Wan stood looking at the close cabin door for several seconds then remembered his duties in the cockpit. _WOMEN!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Sorry I haven't update in a long while. Anyway, please read and review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As the ship began its approach to the planet of Naboo, a pensive Khalee was drawn out of her reverie by a sudden buzz at her cabin door. Since Khalee had told an extremely worried Sunya to go lie down for a few hours, Khalee uncurled and bounded from the sofa to open the door. On the other side was the backside of a very talented Jedi apprentice.

"Hello Anakin," Khalee uttered softly.

"My lady," Anakin responded with a bow customary for her class.

"Khalee….my name is Khalee. I don't do pleasantries unless I absolutely have to. Kindred spirits shouldn't greet each other in such a formal manner," Khalee teased, attempting to keep her composure as the mouth of the Jedi padawan dropped to floor. "Padme always did say you knew how to make her feel comfortable," Anakin said with a quirk of a smile.

"My lady!" Sunya announced as she entered the room flustered at the idea of her having slept for so long. "It's okay, Sunya. Anakin just stopped by to…..well….why have you stopped by?" Khalee asked with a worried look on her face.

"Oh yes, my business. Master Obi-Wan asked me to inform you that we are approaching Naboo and you are needed in the cockpit," Anakin answered with a wink at both of their inattentiveness. "He and Captain Loen thought you might like to get a different viewpoint of you home planet." "Of course Anakin. Sunya and I will be there in a minute." "Then I will wait outside of you door to escort the both of you. I don't think my master or your family would appreciate it much if I let you get lost on the ship." With a grin, Anakin exited the room.

Khalee looked at the door for a moment the turned and went to sit back down. Facing her family after 17 years would require a lot of strength, both mentally and emotionally, and she didn't think she had it.

Sunya stood there and watched her lady deep in Jedi meditation. _Her family had better watch out. If they hurt my best friend again.... they deserve whatever happens to them._ With a smirk, Sunya walked into the sleeping quarters to prepare all of their belonging for departure.

-------------------------------------

_I wonder what is taking them so long_, Obi-Wan wondered as it had been at least 20 minutes since he sent Anakin to collect the lady and her handmaiden. _Not that I'm anxious to see her or anything…_ he quickly added with sarcasm.

As Captain Loen was making final trajectory adjustments, the trio walked through the door. "Ah, Lady Khalee. You are looking lovely today." "Thank you Captain. Is everything in order for landing?" Khalee looked around the cockpit and saw the Jedi Master concentrating on an incoming transmission from the planet. "Yes, my lady, everything is in order. Master Obi-Wan just received confirmation on the landing coordinates. Naboo should be coming into view shortly." Captain Loen smiled then turned back to his control panel to continue checking the progress of the ship.

Anakin attempted to make small talk with Khalee, but her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes kept flitting back and forth between the view screen, scanning for her first view of Naboo in 17 years, and the Jedi knight who it appeared was glued to the screen. _What is it about him that I can't shake?_ As she turned back to the screen, all thoughts of the Jedi knight fled. Her true home, Naboo, came into view. With its clear blue waters, lush green fields, and swirling masses of bright white clouds, the beauty of all the contrast took Khalee's breath away.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Khalee jumped at the deep, masculine voice that interrupted all the childhood memories that had begun to flow. "Yes it is. I had forgotten how much I missed it," Khalee answered softly, causing Obi-Wan to strain a little to catch every word she said. "I should be getting back to my cabin to make sure everything is ready. Thank you for asking me up here," Khalee said with a pure smile that made Obi-Wan's heart skip a beat. With one last look at the view screen that was now completely filled with the view of Naboo, Khalee, followed by Sunya, left the men to their work.

* * *

AN: I know it's short…..read and review anyway! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Thanks to those of you that gave me reviews! I like them…..hehehehe. To everyone else reading this, READ AND REVIEW!!!! J/K! No seriously, do it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The landing in the field that had been cleared for Khalee's ship was as smooth as possible. _It's just nerves...that's why my stomach is so unsettled_. Khalee looked once again in the mirror checking her appearance.

"My lady, you look lovely," Sunya declared, trying to scare off her lady's nervousness. "They will love you no matter what you look like."

"But why can't I shake the feeling that this is just the calm before the storm, Sunya? All they…scratch that…all my MOTHER ever did was critique my every move until I wanted her to burst into flames!" Khalee looked back towards the mirror and into her own eyes. There had been many times when she was first taken to Alderaan that she wished her family, her mother especially, had came and said she was sorry and that she was wrong. But after the messages became fewer and fewer and the only real news came from Padme, Khalee came to realize that her family was never going to ask her to come back to Naboo. _No matter what I do, I'll never be perfect for her. The least I can do is enjoy my time with Padme and papa._

Khalee heard the buzz at the door but stayed where she was. She heard Sunya talking to the Jedi knight and his Padawan. Sunya poked her head around the corner. "All of your possessions have been unloaded my lady and there is a welcoming party gathered outside of the ship."

_Well, I guess it's now or never._ "Okay, I'm ready." And with that, Khalee's wall that she had learned to erect around her emotions went up, and the stoic, impenetrable, diplomatic Khalee Dinala was ready to see her estranged family again after 17 years.

----------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan Kenobi surveyed the woman he was asked to escort back to her home planet of Naboo as she walked in front of him to disembark from the ship. Her stiff back and tensed muscles of her neck gave away her real thoughts on what she thought of the situation she had been placed in. The stoic and cordial manner in which she had greeted him and Anakin in her quarters was…well…confusing. It was almost as if she was entirely void of emotion.

"Good morning gentlemen," Khalee said as she entered the main room of her quarters.

"Good morning, my lady," both Obi-Wan and Anakin answered with a slight bow. "Are you ready, my lady, to meet your family? They have all gathered to greet you," Anakin stepped forward and offered his arm to Khalee with a slight smile. "Thank you Anakin. And yes, I am ready to see them." Khalee was completely poised as she took the proffered arm and walked out of the room, with Obi-Wan and Sunya following them. But Khalee's thoughts had begun to make little cracks in her aura of aloofness. She still could not shake off the feeling that there was something else here on Naboo that would cause problems. The fact that she had been having visions for the past few days about what could transpire on Naboo didn't help either. And they all involved her beloved sister Padme.

Obi-Wan continued to observe Khalee, though as covertly as possible, to attempt to figure out what she was thinking. _I don't like the vibes she's giving off_, he thought as she continued to walk ahead. Anakin had been trying to make conversation with her, but her answers were clipped and short. For the life of him he could not figure out why she had shut herself off. And that was something he wanted to figure out. The smile she had given him just the evening before had shown him a glimpse of her heart, and that had intrigued him. It has also been intoxicating to his senses. He couldn't stop thinking about the way her eyes sparkled when she had smiled at him. _Why is she hiding the fiery spirit I saw in her eyes last night?_

The group halted close to the start of the docking ramp. Khalee closed her eyes to gather what strength she could at what was about to transpire. _I wish Maani was here_, she thought as the reality of seeing her family again finally hit her.

"My lady, are you all right?" Anakin's simple question jerked her out of her head and back to the situation at hand. She could not allow her misgivings of her family cloud her thoughts. She was a grown woman with a job to do.

"Yes, Anakin, I am fine. I was just taking a deep breath of air. It smells wonderful," Khalee added with a slight smile to belay her new friend's concern.

With that, the group of travelers began to walk down the ramp that would lead everyone down a path that would forever change all their lives.

-------------------------------------

Padme Amidala had never felt so excited and nervous in her entire life. "Mother, what if she doesn't recognize me?" she asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice. All Padme had ever wanted was to see her big sister again, the one who had always protected her at night when storms had raged outside and had always been more than please to let Padme climb all over her when they were little. "Well, my dear, if she doesn't then don't worry. No one has seen her in 17 years." _That's because you sent her away_, Padme thought to herself sarcastically.

Padme continued to look at the ship, waiting with bated breath for her sister to walk down the ramp to greet her. She knew that it would take a while to get used to being around her again, but it would be worth it. _I really can't wait to see her_, Padme thought with a smile. "Padme, why are you smiling like that?" her mother asked, seeing the mischievous smile that had taken over her youngest daughter's face. "Oh, no reason. Just thinking of all the trouble Khalee and I can cause while she's here." Padme knew her comment had hit its mark when she heard the sudden intake of breath from her mother.

"Mother, I'm just kidding."

"Oh no you aren't. I remember how much trouble the two of you got into. Padme, you are a senator of Naboo now and it will not look well for you to be running around acting like a child!" Lady Ornlea scolded, attempting to persuade Padme to not follow her sister's example of acting, well, like a boy. _Oh wonderful_, Padme thought ruefully. _Always concerned about my career and not me._

"Look, Padme. Here she comes." Her father interjected, knowing that the two women were bound to say some harsh words if attention wasn't taken away from the argument. His wife had always been overly concerned for Padme and not concerned enough for Khalee. He had always loved Khalee, especially her unpredictability. He had missed her these 17 years because of that reason. She had always been able to make him smile on the worst of days.

The three family members turned towards the ship and watched as two women and two men walked down the ramp. Padme was able to tell which on was her sister right away. _She's always been so regal and poised_, Padme thought with a smile. She watched with a smile until her sister reached the bottom of the ramp and then ran over to meet her.

Khalee saw her little sister, so grown up and beautiful, run over to meet her. Khalee detached herself from Anakin and walked over to see her. The two sisters stood there, just inches from each other, looking at what 17 years had done to the other. Then all of a sudden, Khalee opened her arms and Padme basically jumped into them, resulting in the biggest hug anyone had ever seen.

_They look so much alike it's kind of frightening_, Obi-Wan thought as he surveyed the two women in front of him. After Khalee had walked away from Anakin, the two of them stopped just at the end of the ramp with the lady's handmaiden. All eyes were on the two sisters as they continued to hold each other, so glad that this day had come.

"Hello, my dear Khalee," a deep voice said from behind Padme.

"Papa!!" Khalee squealed, letting go of Padme and hopping into her father's outstretched arms. "I've missed you papa." "I've missed you too butterbear," her father answered with a voice thick with emotion. Khalee was having a difficult time holding up the wall around her emotions after seeing her sister and father, but that all changed when her mother walked up. The warm Khalee that had been seen just a few moments earlier was locked away when she heard that sickingly sweet voice.

"Hello, my baby girl. How was your trip?" her mother asked with a very uninterested look on her face, as if greeting her was a chore.

"Hello mother. It was satisfactory." Khalee looked at her mother and knew that she hadn't changed one bit.

Obi-Wan surveyed the scene that was transpiring with interest. _The lady has a very good control over her emotions_, he concluded. He realized that her mother was the reason for her reluctance to return. But he knew there was something else. _What is Khalee hiding?_

"Khalee, all your belongings will be placed in the palace with Padme, since she now resides there. Isn't that wonderful? Of course, she was Queen, as I always knew she would be." Lady Ornlea taunted, knowing just how to push her eldest daughter's buttons. But she was not expecting the reaction Khalee gave.

"That's wonderful. At least I'll be able to spend more time with her since my time with Padme was cut short 17 years ago." Padme and Master Ornlea looked at each other with concerned looks on their faces. From what they could both remember, Khalee had never been able to stand up to her mother. The look of shock on Lady Ornlea's face was all the incentive Khalee needed to continue talking to her father and sister. "So, Padme, where is this room or apartment of yours?" Khalee said with a wink at Padme, knowing why she was looking as if she had just grown two heads. She linked arms with her sister and started walking off towards the palace.

_What in the world?!_ Obi-Wan mused as he followed Khalee and Padme to the palace.

* * *

AN: Okay, so read and review. Thanks!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Thanks to those of you that gave me reviews! I like them…..hehehehe. No seriously, I really appreciate them. Yeah, and sorry it's taken so long to get up another chapter. Major writer's block coupled with bad weather in Florida (the understatement of the year) has limited my creativity. So, enjoy! To everyone else reading this, READ AND REVIEW!!!! J/K! No seriously, do it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Khalee continued to be in amazement over the sheer size of Padme's apartment. Her apartment had two bedrooms, an office, a huge kitchen, a dining room, and a main meeting room. It was laid out wonderfully as well. The main hallway led straight back to the meeting room, which had many windows to look out over the capital. Along the main hallway there were three intricately carved wooden doors. The door on the left was Padme's bedroom, complete with a bathroom and a well-organized dressing room. The first door on the right was the guest bedroom, which was very much the same as Padme's but a little smaller. The second door on the right was Padme's office, which remained locked most of the time. From the main room, there was a small hallway to the left that led to the kitchen and the dining room.

"Padme, your apartment is wonderful. It definitely fits you." Khalee glowed with pride for her sister. She knew how much Padme had sacrificed to get to where she now was, although she wouldn't admit it.

Padme smiled. "Thank you. So, we have so much to catch up on! What have you been up to? Did you enjoy….well…..I don't exactly know where you were. But that's okay. What did you do there? Who…"

"Padme, slow down!" Khalee chuckled as she chose a seat close to the fireplace in the meeting room. "It was nice. Maani, the woman I was staying with, was extremely kind to me. I didn't miss much…except for you and Papa. I studied many things while I was there…different cultures, government, and the like."

"What was your favorite?"

_Always the inquisitive little sister._ "I liked many things. It's hard to pick just one. Okay, enough about me, what about you? How's the Senate?"

Padme's smile turned to a frown instantly. "It's been better. I fear that there is something or someone out there that wants to harm me. I've seen it a few times in the way I'm treated. As always, there are arguments when delegates disagree, but other than that, it hasn't been too bad."

_Wow. This topic needs some investigation…but another time_, Khalee thought as she looked into her sister's troubled eyes. "What do you think of Anakin, Master Obi-Wan's apprentice?"

Padme turned her face downward, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. "He's a good friend. I've known him for a while. Why do you ask?" "It's okay Padme, nothing's happened. I just have a feeling about the two of you." Khalee said with a small smirk at her sister's obvious infatuation with the young Jedi.

The doorbell rang at that moment, preventing any further investigation into just how close Padme and Anakin were. Padme went to answer the door and saw Master Obi-Wan on the other side. She greeted him with kindness. "Good evening, Master Jedi. Please come in."

"Good evening, Senator. Unfortunately, I cannot stay," Obi-Wan explained as he followed Padme into the meeting room. He glanced at the fireplace to see Khalee standing by it, looking stoic yet again. "Good evening, my lady."

"Good evening, Master Obi-Wan." Khalee turned around quickly to survey the fireplace. The sudden quickening of her heart was not supposed to happen. She closed her eyes to compose her senses and her mind. "So, what brings you to our doorstep?" Khalee intoned as she slowly walked towards the windows in the room.

"I was asked by Queen Bancharra to escort the two of you to dinner. I hope this is acceptable?" Obi-Wan continued to observe the closed manner of Khalee as he directed the statement to both women in the room. _What is it about her I can't shake?_

"That will be most acceptable, Master Jedi." Padme answered graciously. "Is it possible for us to have a few moments to prepare?" "Of course, my lady. I will be waiting outside the front door of your apartment."

Obi-Wan turned to leave, but as he was leaving, he felt the eyes of the one woman who always seemed cold and unfeeling following him to the door. He turned around to address the women once again. "Dinner will be served in 20 minutes. I hope that is sufficient." His eyes caught Khalee's and he felt the sudden need to leave the apartment in haste as he saw the softness in her eyes.

Even though the front door had shut, Khalee's gaze lingered on the door as though she could see through it to the man who could make her forget her training with once word. Padme watched her sister as she continued to stare at the door. _Well, isn't that interesting?_

"Come, we don't have much time." Padme grabbed her elder sister's hand and led her to her room as a plan was forming in her head. _We could all do with a little love these days._

Khalee noticed the devilish smirk on her sister's face and knew that she was not thinking safe thoughts. In the rush of getting ready in a hurry, the smirk became more pronounced until Khalee was ready to burst in annoyance. "Padme, what are you planning in that big head of yours?"

"Hurry up! We'll be late to dinner!" Padme rushed to the front door and opened it, knowing that avoiding the question would irk her sister, but her plan was bound to be good for everyone…including herself.

----------------------------------------

Khalee walked through the courtyard not seeing where her feet were taking her. She was too caught up in her own musings over what had transpired at dinner to care at the moment. _I can't believe the audacity of Padme to try that!_

From the first moment she stepped into that hallway before dinner, she knew what Padme had been planning. She knew that Padme thought she fancied Obi-Wan _which is SO not true!_ and wanted to try and make them like each other. Well, that was a disaster waiting to happen. Padme orchestrated it so that she sat across the table from her sister and got to watch Khalee's and Obi-Wan's reactions to each other. Khalee had been trying to be diplomatic, but her irritation had burned a hole through her well-built wall. _I was doing extremely well until Padme asked that stupid question._ Oh yes, the question that had caused dessert to be cut short.

--The discussions on trade routes and the unrest of several planets had begun to die out so Padme thought she would spice things up a bit. Khalee had seen the question coming but could do nothing to stop it.

--"So tell me Master Obi-Wan, are you married?" Padme sat there while watching most of the people around the table choke on their dessert either from shock or from trying to stop laughing. Khalee looked calm and collected, but in her eyes, Padme knew her sister was mortified.

--Obi-Wan chuckled. "My lady, the Jedi have a strict code about marriage. We aren't allowed to get married." "Well, are you currently involved with anyone?"

--The edges of Khalee's vision began to blur as the irritation she had tried to keep in check all evening made huge cracks in her defenses. Obi-Wan's answer was the beginning of the end.

--"Once again, my lady, the Jedi have a code about becoming 'involved' as you put it. We are not allowed to engage in romantic interaction of any kind. The Jedi believe when we put ourselves above the needs of others, we lose our ability to help."

--"Oh, my mistake. I though you were allowed to love." "There are many different forms of love, my lady." Obi-Wan felt the explosion before it happened, as did Anakin, who was seated next to him. They both pushed away from the table as it split in two, causing the dessert of every person at dinner to end up in his/her lap.

Khalee was jerked out of the preceding memory when she realized she had come to a fountain. She sat down on the edge and placed her hands in the cool water. After the catastrophe at dinner, she had not bothered to go back to Padme's to change her clothes. She had excused herself immediately and bolted from the dining hall, leaving everyone present wondering what had caused her to exit that fast. She walked outside to the courtyard and stood there for several minutes in a calming trance, attempting to get her emotions under control. She was pulled out of the trance when she heard the dinner guests walking though the halls on the way back to their rooms.

Khalee pulled her hands out of the water and let them drip dry as she turned her head upward and stared at the stars. She knew it was her fault. She knew that Padme was worried about her and that her mother was berating her father for the outburst, saying that Khalee hadn't had enough training. 

_Maani, can you hear me? I need your guidance._

_Yes, my child, I hear you. I see that you are in turmoil. What happened?_

Part of Khalee's training had involved creating a mental link between herself and her master so that in times of distress Maani was with her. Khalee explained what happened at dinner, but was surprised at the response she got.

_My dear, everything will be fine. Your sister loves you and is sorry about what happened. She feels it is her fault. Forgive her, my child._

_Yes master. Thank you._

Khalee was soothed by Maani's words but not by her reaction. The laughing lilt in her voice spoke worlds of what Maani made of the situation. _It was just an accident._

Obi-Wan stood watching Khalee at the fountain for some time, wondering where she was. She was so lost in herself throughout her trek through the courtyard that she didn't notice him following her. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Khalee was beautiful and when she was lost in herself, it made him want to forget things…

Khalee glanced over her shoulder and saw the Jedi knight watching her. She stood up quickly and turned to address him….but he beat her to the punch.

"My lady, I didn't mean to startle you." Obi-Wan took a small step forward so that he could speak quietly her so as not to alert anyone else to their presence. He instinctively knew that she wouldn't want to be interrupted by the guards that had been sent out to search for her.

Khalee marveled at the light in the Jedi master's eyes. "It's okay. I must admit, I was a little lost in my thoughts." "You do realize that you've been out her for several hours? Your sister sent me to find you. She's very worried about you."

Obi-Wan watched as Khalee turned her back to him and sighed at the fountain. She was perfect in her simplicity. He noticed that she had adorned simple yet elegant clothing for the evening with her hair pulled back in a knot at the base of her neck. The wind had picked up that night and had freed some curly tendrils from the knot, making them dance in the moonlight. When Obi-Wan realized the direction his thoughts were taking, he berated himself for forgetting where he was. _You must not think about her this way!_

Khalee turned back around to see Obi-Wan staring at the ground. She felt the waves of annoyance coming from him and knew that he had becoming lost in his own thoughts. At that instance he looked back up and into her eyes. "Well, Master Obi-Wan, I think I should go now. Padme needs to see me and know I'm not mad at her." A simple nod was the only reaction she got from him. She walked toward him and in an attempt to sidle past, tripped over a loose stone. Fortunately for the both of them, he caught her and saved them both from tumbling over onto the ground. Unfortunately for the both of them, the closeness that had been caused by him saving her made breaths and hearts quicken.

Khalee pushed herself away from Obi-Wan and out of the strong arms that surrounded her for an instance. "I must get going," she said breathlessly.

Obi-Wan watched her race up the steps out of the courtyard and into the palace. For the life of him, he couldn't tear his eyes away. In a sullen mood, he followed in her wake, mentally preparing himself to face his Padawan when he returned to his quarters. _There are times when I wish the Force would just let me be a man!_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Here's the next installment. Hope it is enjoyable. And please R & R!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Khalee reached her sister's apartment in record time, which had been difficult due to the amount of stairs she had to climb to get there. She stopped outside the door and leaned against the wall to slow the pounding in her head and calm her breathing. She had lit out of the courtyard as if death were at her heels. As she stood leaning against the cool wall, her mind slid back to the courtyard, taunting her with the memory of his closeness, the warmth of his strong arms encircling her. _I need to stop!_ Khalee closed her eyes and remembered the number of times in the privacy of Maani's study that she had written what she had promised herself. _Too many to count_, she thought with a smile warming her lips. She had always kept that secret from Maani, although she was pretty sure she could tell. Khalee pushed herself away from the wall and approached the door. Just as she put her hand on the knob, she jerked it away as Padme opened it from the other side.

"Khalee……I've been so worried!" She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her into the apartment, leaving a worried Sunya to close the door. "I'm so sorry….."

Khalee knew that her sister was about to dissolve into tears, but she also felt her parents in the other room. They had answered Padme's summons when Khalee had not returned after two hours. She was reluctant to let her guard down around her mother. "It's okay, Padme. I'm fine. There was no harm done, right?" She held her sister at arms length and smiled into the kind face of her little sister.

"Khalee, explain yourself!" Lady Ornlea had heard Khalee enter the apartment, but her husband had told her that if she barged into the hallway immediately that she would cause more trouble. They had argued about Khalee for most of the evening after the dinner fiasco, which had left her husband in a foul mood and to tempt that again was tantamount to suicide.

Khalee saw the look in her sister's eyes and knew that she was sorry for asking them to come. She knew she was sorry she asked that question, but it was over and done with now. Slowly Khalee turned and looked at her mother with a blank expressionless face yet eyes full of steely coldness.

"Mother, there is no need for me to explain myself to you, nor is there a need for you to raise your voice to me." Khalee almost lost her composure when she saw her mother's expression turn from angered to shocked and back to angered. "There is too a need young lady! I am your mother and I deserve to know why you did what you did tonight!"

Khalee looked past her mother and saw her father in the hallway, attempting to give encouragement and strength in his eyes. He had never approved of his wife sending away his eldest daughter. Lady Ornlea had taken that task upon herself. He could never understand what she had been so afraid of in Khalee. It was almost as if she was waiting for Khalee to start spitting fire and destroy everything.

Khalee looked back at her mother. "First of all, I am not able to explain what happened tonight. It just happened, and no amount of apologizing on your part to the Queen will change that. It is my problem to deal with on the morrow. Second of all," she paused to send an apologetic look at both her father and sister for what she was about to say, "you may have given birth to me, but you have no authority over me since you sent me away. My mother is the woman who comforted me when I was sent to a strange planet. She taught me how to be myself. She was there for me when I needed a mother most. You were here on Naboo celebrating the fact that I was gone and that Padme had made you proud. I have always just been someone you were stuck with."

Lady Ornlea just stared at her eldest daughter. As she heard the words that she had been dreading to hear for several years now, she realized that she had lost. She had lost another person she could control. What made it worse was that it was her own daughter. She had never really understood her and that's what had scared her the most.

Khalee watched her father guide her blank mother to the main room. She knew she had said some harsh things to her, but it had been the truth. And she had been waiting to tell her mother how she felt for quite some time now. Although she was glad she had said it, she now felt empty. She had been holding on to the anger for so long that she felt she had lost some purpose. Khalee felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw her sister watching her lost in her thoughts. Khalee looked in Padme's eyes and saw surprise, disappointment, yet pride at the same time. It was more than Khalee could take.

"Tell father goodnight for me. I need to be alone." Padme nodded her consent and continued looking at her sister. She was always surprised at her sister. She was proud that she had finally expressed herself. She watched Khalee walk into her room and shut the door. Padme took a deep breath and walked into the main room. She knew that several hours of debate with her parents were about to ensue.

---------------------------------------------

Khalee opened her eyes and realized that she had fallen asleep in the chair by her bed. She had remained awake most of the night thinking, wondering if she had done the right thing. It had also been hard to sleep with the sound of her parents arguing with her sister in the next room. Most of the argument had blended together in her sleepy mind, but one part stood out.

--"Padme, I still don't understand why you asked her back!" Her mother was still close to hysterics after an hour of talking and the quivering way she asked Padme told her that she was close to losing it completely.

--"I asked her back because I missed her. And I remember always feeling safe around her, like it was what she was supposed to do. And no matter how much the two of you want to deny it, I am in danger. Many in the Senate find my ideas subversive. I suspect many do not see the need for change."

--"My dear, that's no reason to bring her back here. You could have asked for bodyguards. I hear that the Jedi order has assigned them to you before."

--Padme looked at her mother with pity. "Mother, it was my decision. Khalee is my sister and I love her and want her in my life. She deserves that. You had no right to send her away. Your love of manipulating people's lives to fit your own ends now. I won't allow you to hurt her again, Mother. If you could only see how many amazing talents and character traits she has. I'm sorry, Mother, but no amount of pleading on anyone's part will get me to send her back to who knows where. I need her more than I need you."

Khalee pulled herself out of the memory and wiped the tears from her eyes. No amount of training to shut away her emotions could have prepared her for the ferocity in which her sister defended her last night. Khalee was deeply touched yet saddened at the same time. She knew that someday she would have to choose between defending her sister and defending her true self. No amount of guidance and orders could make that decision for her. And that decision was a matter of the heart.

------------------------------------

Khalee walked into Padme's empty apartment after spending several hours in a speeder surveying the countryside. She had needed to get out and be alone. Padme had arranged a speeder for her to borrow with no escourts, knowing that Khalee would want to be alone. It had been so beautiful. As a child, she couldn't remember every visiting it. On her flight through the terrain, she had seen everything Naboo had to offer and knew that she had truly missed it. At lunch she had stopped to eat and explore a little. The streams were crystal clear and the banks were lined with trees and bushes. The meadows were full of sweet grass and beautiful flowers that calmed every nerve in her body. She climbed a tree and watched the animals warily watch her speeder as it was a new object they weren't used to. Khalee had never felt so alive. She felt the Force speaking to her, telling her stories of the land and those that inhabited it.

After a bath in her room, Khalee dressed and went wandering around the complex. The architecture was amazing. She had studied different worlds with Maani and was always amazed at how different world arranged their natural materials into an esthetically pleasing display. She lost herself looking at the arches in the hallways and how the light refracted off of them into rainbows of color on the floor. It wasn't until she heard the whoosh of a lightsaber traveling through the air that she realized where her feet and legs had taken her.

The training room had been redesigned several times because of the varying needs of Naboo's government. At one point it had been a banquet hall. The elaborate chandeliers that still hung from the ceiling gave evidence of that. It had also been divided up into several offices used for the military and the various personnel. Now it was a storage room that doubled as an exercise room, usually used only by visiting dignitaries.

Khalee stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. The Jedi knight and his apprentice were sparring with each other. _Maybe they just needed to get some exercise_, she thought with a slight smirk. Jedi never just needed to get exercise. There was always a greater purpose to what they were doing.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both stopped at the same time and turned off their lightsabers. They felt the eyes of an observer and wanted to see who it was. Anakin saw Khalee in the doorway and walked over to greet her.

"My lady," Anakin bowed with a smile at the lovely lady, "what brings you to this part of the complex this fine afternoon?"

Khalee smiled at the young man before her. _He has a charm about him...no wonder Padme likes him._ "I was just wandering the complex. I didn't realize where I was going until I got here. My feet just led me. But please, continue your sparring. Don't stop on my account."

The surprise in that simple statement registered in Anakin's eyes. "How did you know we were sparring?"

Obi-Wan had been watching the exchange with detached interest. He sauntered softly over to the two and caught the end of Khalee's comment. It even caught him off guard. He then realized who she had been with for 17 years and knew there was more to the story than she was letting on. "Good afternoon, my lady."

Khalee immediately straightened when she heard the deep voice speak softly behind her. The shivers he sent up her spine were hardly noticeable, but her reaction was. "I am fine, thank you Master Jedi."

"So you never answered my question. How did you know we were sparring?" Khalee looked at Anakin and saw the impatience in his eyes. _Ahh, so he's got an untamed spirit still. No wonder his master looks a little horrified at his statement._ Khalee just smiled.

Obi-Wan could see the impatience in Anakin and worried that it might lead to an outburst. "Anakin, Khalee was living with an old friend of the Jedi who is proficient in many Jedi techniques. I'm not surprised that she is familiar with sparring."

_You don't know the half of it!_ Khalee looked at Obi-Wan and saw that he was teasing her as well as trying to get more information out of her as to how much she knew. "So, what all does this training room have in it?"

Anakin jumped forward and offered Khalee his arm to lead her around the room. He pointed out all the equipment, from wooden sticks for combat to weights, as well as asked her about her sister...several times. Obi-Wan followed the pair around the room, keeping his distance yet close enough to hear every word the woman said.

They made a complete circle of the room and were back at the door through which Khalee had entered. "Well, thank you gentlemen. I apologize for interrupting you. Have a good evening." Khalee bowed her head, turned, and walked through the door. When she was about halfway down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. She knew in an instant who it was by the frission that racked her gut.

"Khalee….." Obi-Wan reached her just as she turned the corner to another hallway. He had left his Padawan in the training room to clean up the mess they had made that day.

Khalee stopped and closed her eyes and the music running through her head at the sound of her name coming from his lips. _Calm, calm, be calm...._

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Obi-Wan stepped in front of her and saw her clear brown eyes looking at him. He almost forgot himself and his composure that was already hanging on by a thread every time he was near her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after last night. I tried calling on you earlier today, but your handmaiden said that you had borrowed a speeder and were exploring the countryside."

"Yes I am fine. I just needed some air. Thank you." Khalee could not pull her gaze away from his sky blue eyes. She knew she needed to for she felt Anakin walking their way. "I must be going. Thank you again for your concern."

Obi-Wan wondered at her crisp reply to his inquiry. He leaned against the wall as he watched her walk away. "Master, I finished cleaning the training room." Anakin saw his Master lost in thought leaning against the wall.

"Thank you Anakin. I believe we should go get ready for dinner now." Obi-Wan continued to stare down the hallway even though he could no longer see Khalee.

The two men walked back to their quarters to prepare for dinner. They were silent as they walked through the hallways, both with separate thoughts on separate sisters running through their minds.

------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was quite dull compared to the night before, mainly because no one was talking at all. The Queen had declined her invitation to the Ornlea household, and so had many of the other dignitaries. Lady Ornlea had retired soon after dinner was finished, which left Master Ornlea, Padme, Khalee, Anakin, and Obi-Wan to talk about whatever they wanted.

"Thank you for dinner, Papa." Khalee gave her father a hug, knowing that he was waging a private battle with himself over whether he should stay and socialize or go to bed. "You are very welcome butterbear. I've missed you." Giving in to the need to be near his daughter, Master Ornlea escourted his eldest daughter to the patio. The other three in the dinner party followed knowing that it would not disturb Lady Ornlea. "I've missed you too Papa."

Several hours later when Khalee and Padme returned to Padme's apartment, Khalee finally let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding all night. She gave Padme a goodnight hug for she knew they were both tired and went to bed. But sleep did not come easily. The entire night at dinner she caught glimpses of shining blue eyes on her. She still was unnerved every time she was near him but what unnerved her more was that she didn't know why he kept looking at her. She stayed awake as long as she could, trying to keep her mind off of the Jedi, but it didn't help. She knew before she fell asleep that she was failing in both her tasks- protecting her heart and protecting her sister. _Tomorrow I start._ And with that, Khalee drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Please read it. I really want feedback on the story…..anyway, enjoy. Oh yeah…and I apologize for it taking a while. No internet at home yet…soon I hope…

**

* * *

****

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

It had been a month since Khalee began her search for more information for Maani and the Jedi that had enlisted their help. The Jedi, as smart and knowledgeable as they were, still could not figure out why Padme was a target to the Sith. Of course, there were many postulations, but they always led to more questions. Khalee, since she was technically not a Jedi and was close to her sister, was a prime candidate for the project. It didn't help that she desperately wanted to prove herself to the Jedi council. For the past month she had sat in on several conferences between the Queen, her council, and her sister trying to glean any information on anything relevant to Padme. Every time she left those meetings she had more questions, mainly about Padme and her intentions.

Khalee looked up from the notebook she had been writing notes in and realized the sun had set for the day. The play of oranges, pinks, and purples with the clouds caught and held her attention, relieving her of the tension that had built in her shoulders throughout the course of the day. _I can't believe I've been sitting here all day._ Earlier that morning, Khalee had asked to not be disturbed since she had a dire need to write down what she had observed. The only interruption had come during the noon hour when Sunya knocked at the front door and left a tray of food for her. She knew that Padme would be home soon and that they would be going to dinner with their parents again. _Another evening with Mother glaring at me._

Khalee stood up, stretched, and walked to her room. She locked her notebook up and then walked out onto the patio. Sitting in her favorite spot next to the railing out of plain view of the world below, she closed her eyes and went into a healing and energy trance, calling on the Force to ease her muscles, give her strength for the evening to come, and to grant her wisdom to sort through all the conclusions she had made that day. She was so deep in the trance that she did not hear her sister enter the apartment, nor did she hear that she was accompanied by two men.

Padme noticed that the door to the patio was open and realized that Khalee was most likely out there. _She's always loved the outdoors._ Padme knew that she was out there thinking and decided to leave her alone until she decided to come inside. Instead she struck up conversation with the young Padawan about his day. The two were so deep in conversation that they didn't realize it when Obi-Wan walked out onto the patio to see the beautiful view of the city.

Obi-Wan knew it was dangerous to leave Anakin and the Senator alone together, but he needed time to think. Khalee had been strangely distant and formal with him over the past month. He had sensed it at dinner the evening following the training room incident, but her distance had begun to trouble him. He knew that there was more to her purpose for being back on Naboo. He also knew that there was something different about her, something that triggered an alarm in his gut every time she was near. The fact that he couldn't put his finger on it bothered him. Obi-Wan strolled to the railing and took a deep breath and stared out over the scenery before him. The water mirrored the colorful play of the clouds in its clear blue depths. The trees creaked in the wind and the nighttime creatures were beginning to wake up. He continued to stand there, almost visibly swaying with the wind, and wondering about the mysterious ways of women.

Khalee felt the presence on the patio before she completed her trance. She knew her sister must be back from her meetings for the day and was waiting for her to acknowledge her presence. She opened her eyes and saw that it was not Padme on the patio, but the man she could not stop her thoughts from straying to at night. He looked so wonderful in the sunset, like a mystical fire beast glorifying in the strength of his realm. The sunset seemed to set his hair and beard on fire. The breeze was playfully nipping at his cloak, causing it to swirl around his body. She could have watched him for hours standing there looking every bit the proud Jedi knight, but her feet had begun to fall asleep. She unfurled her legs to stretch them, calling attention to the Jedi that he was not alone on the patio.

Obi-Wan glimpsed someone out of the corner of his eye and turned rapidly. He saw shapely legs sticking out from behind a potted plant and smiled. _So that's where she disappeared to._ He walked over and saw eyes full of distress looking up at him.

"Good evening, my lady." "Good evening Master Jedi." Obi-Wan continued smiling until he thought sparks could fly from those chocolate eyes of her.

"Sir, do you find amusement in something?" Khalee was incredibly distressed that she had been discovered, but also more distressed in the fact that feeling was beginning to return to her feet and it felt like thousands of red-hot needles were being stuck all over them.

"Should I find amusement in something?" Obi-Wan could tell he was treading on dangerous ground when Khalee's face finally reflected what her eyes were saying. "Is there anything I can do for you my lady, since you are obviously in some kind of distress sitting on the patio?"

Khalee looked dejectedly at her feet while a slight pink tinged her creamy cheeks. "I have to admit, I was quite peaceful sitting out here alone until someone interrupted my privacy." Khalee looked up to ask him for his helping standing, but found those glorious eyes extremely close to her own. "I fear that my feet have fallen asleep and I feel as though they are now full of pins."

"Well, we should remedy that as your sister is waiting for you in the main room." Obi-Wan slid one hand beneath her knees and the other behind her back in order to lift her from the patio floor. The speed at which he stood up elicited a small gasp from Khalee. The shock caused her to wrap her arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders, causing his eyes to widen. Feeling her curves pressed so close to his chest made his heart jump. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took in the essence of the womanly form in his arms. _What are you doing Obi-Wan!_ The voice in his head was that of his former master, who seemed to be popping up more and more lately. Admonished from his momentary lapse, he abruptly set her down, making sure her feet were under her, and then turned and walked back into the apartment.

Khalee could do nothing but stand there, not only because she didn't trust her feet at the moment, but because she needed to get a grip on the emotions coursing through her. _Is that disappointment I feel because he put me down?_ Sighing, Khalee gathered her composure and gingerly walked into the apartment, following in the wake of a brooding Jedi.

* * *

Khalee sat on the ledge of the fountain in her parents' garden, dress hiked up to her thigh, one foot in the water and the other curled underneath her. Her shoes and knee stockings were discarded on the ground next to the fountain. She sat there thinking about what she was doing. 

That night at dinner, Obi-Wan had been extremely polite but had not been quite as flirtatious as he usually was. She caught him looking at her several times, which always managed to disrupt her composure and send shivers up her spine. He seemed to be going out of his way to avoid coming in direct contact with her. As much as she hated to admit it, she was sad that he wasn't talking to her.

After dinner, to help take her mind off of the Jedi knight, Khalee and Padme went for a walk in the garden. Padme knew that something was bothering her sister, so she was hoping she would open up once they were outside. Lately she had noticed that Khalee was forever lost in her own thoughts when nothing was going on. "Khalee, are you alright?" Padme questioned, hoping that her gentle pleading would comfort her sister.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The two rounded a corner full of crisply sweet-smelling roses and came to the center of the garden where the fountain was. Khalee gasped as she stared at the fountain from her childhood. "I can't believe they kept this. Or I should say, I can't believe Mother allowed it to be left here."

"I knew you would remember it." Padme smiled as she saw the first pure smile of joy on her sister's face she had seen all day. "Papa wouldn't let her get rid of it. He told me once that it reminded him of you since you could always be found here when something was bothering you."

Khalee turned to her sister and gave her a hug. "Thanks Padme. I needed this." Khalee released her sister and walked around the fountain. "Do you remember right before I left when Mother told you I was leaving…or told me I was leaving?"

Padme stared at her feet and softly responded, "Yes, I do."

"I slept out here that night. I wished for all I was worth that the fountain would swallow me up and I could stay here. I could never understand why I was sent away. Over the years, whenever I was confronted with something new that I didn't understand, I always found a fountain. But they could never measure up to the beauty of this one." Khalee sighed as she walked back around to her sister. "Eventually I found my purpose in life."

Padme looked with curiosity at her sister, wondering at all the implications in that statement. Instead she took the conversation on a different path, one Khalee should have seen coming, but was too lost in the fact that she felt she had found an old friend.

"So Khalee, what's going on with you and Master Obi-Wan?" Padme grinned devilishly as she saw her sister taken aback at the question.

Thanking the Force that it was dark enough outside for her sister not to see her blushing, she choked out, "I don't know what you mean Padme. And you really should be asking yourself what you're doing with Anakin."

"I know what I'm doing." Padme attempted to defend herself in that simple statement, but she knew that she was also trying to convince herself.

"Do you? Do you really? Padme, listen to me. I worry about you when you're with him. It's obvious that you are incredibly attracted to him, but I don't think you realize…"

Padme couldn't believe that her sister had turned the conversation so expertly around to her relationship with Anakin. "Realize what? That he's a Jedi? I know what their lives are like."

"No you don't." Khalee hated herself at that moment for bringing this up, but she needed to know more about their relationship and how far it had gone. "Do you know anything about the vows a Jedi takes when they enter the order? Do you know anything about what he's going through?"

"How would you know any of this!" Padme glared at her sister, knowing that both of them were dangerously close to giving away secret information. "What makes you the expert on the Jedi…and on my life, for that matter!"

Khalee knew that if this conversation continued, feelings would be irrevocably hurt. "I'm sorry, Padme. I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Padme hugged her sister, thankful that she cared about her as a person. "It's alright. I'm so glad you're here."

Khalee didn't know how long she had been sitting at the fountain. She had curled both legs under her as her feet got cold and demurely set her dress back over them. Thinking about her conversation with her sister had left her with more questions, not only about Padme's relationship with Anakin, but her own attraction to Obi-Wan. No matter how hard she tried, it seemed that not reacting to the Jedi knight was not an option to her heart. _I don't understand why I am so attracted to him…_

Slowly unfurling from her sitting position, she realized that she was being watched. Putting her guard up, she slowly put her shoes on and stood up, carrying the stockings in her hand. She started retracing her steps back to the house, but the presence continued to watch her, gauging her every move. Khalee slowed her pace to a leisurely walk and slowed her heartbeat because she was sure the world could hear it. As she climbed the steps into the house, she immediately sensed the presence behind a column and knew who it was even quicker.

Obi-Wan had watched Khalee and the Senator leave the house earlier that evening. He knew that they needed some time to talk, as sisters do, but he became disturbed with Padme returned without her sister about an hour later. During that time he had discussed numerous subjects with those inside- mainly politics- but his gaze was continuously drawn to the doorway through which the two sisters had passed. Claiming to need some fresh air after a rowdy debate over the current economic structure of the Republic concluded, Obi-Wan drifted outside and found a secluded spot on the porch overlooking the gardens.

His exchanges with women in the past had always been brief. Needing physical relief from a taxing assignment with his Master, Obi-Wan had always sought refuge in younger, more inexperienced female Padawans who hadn't yet realized that life would be so much harder than memorizing rules and lessons and passing tests. Many of those young women had never really been on an assignment. He soothed his physical needs and then left in the middle of the night. He knew it had been callous of him, but he didn't have time for attachments.

Obi-Wan had been running full tilt for quite a while now, ever since before they were sent to Naboo during Padme's reign as Queen. He had never had the time to even think about women in that manner. But now before him was a walking dilemma. She was confident, incredibly intelligent, beautiful, and kind but also reserved in a way that he had never seen before, almost as if she was hiding something. He had never met someone who made his heart completely contradict what his mind was saying. _Talk about bad timing_, he smirked while his thought dripped with sarcasm.

Needing to change positions, Obi-Wan moved to the porch railing and leaned on it. He scanned the gardens, completely unaware up to that point where his trek had led him. He had a prime view of the garden's centerpiece, an intricate fountain that currently had the woman of his thoughts sitting on its edge. Entranced by the view, he moved slightly to allow himself the cover of darkness to observe her. He watched as she swirled a foot in the water while the other was neatly tucked beneath her as her chin rested on her knee. _That must have been some conversation she had with her sister_. Realizing that she had become aware of his presence, he slowly made his way back to the doorway and waited behind a column for her.

Khalee reached the top of the steps and halted, keenly aware of the presence lurking behind the column. "Good evening, Master Jedi," Khalee said, keeping her voice devoid of emotion while her eyes sparkled and her heart began to race. Again thankful for the cover of darkness, Khalee waited for the confirmation of his presence.

Obi-Wan knew he had been found when she greeted him without seeing him. Something triggered a slight alarm in his head, but he ignored it as he stepped out in full view of Khalee. "Good evening, my lady. How are the gardens this evening?"

"They are well this evening, thank you. The fountain is most comfortable." Khalee knew she was treading on thin ice with her composure, but the words came out before she could stop them. "I suggest you try it some time."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I'm sure I will."

"Tell me, Master Jedi, was there anything in the gard…"

"Obi-Wan…"

Khalee stared blankly at the Jedi Knight before her completely thrown off by what he had just said. "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan sauntered closer to Khalee until they were barely a foot apart. "My name is Obi-Wan. I give you permission to call me that."

Khalee's heart had begun a rapid beat the moment he closed the gap between them. Keenly aware of the man in front of her, she closed her eyes in a moment of panic, frantically trying to calm herself, unaware that Obi-Wan watched her intently.

Khalee opened her eyes, settled in the fact that her heart had calmed enough so that she could hear her surroundings. She once again regained her senses and her partially damaged barrier. "I give you leave to call me Khalee."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing that his conscience would pay dearly for this moment. Recovering from his quick internal celebration, he noticed that she was staring at a point on the wall above his head.

"Excellent. Now what we need to talk about…" Obi-Wan placed his fingers beneath Khalee's chin and turned her eyes to his "…is why you were in the gardens without an escourt so late in the evening."

Khalee's world became decidedly warmer at the precise moment his fingers graced her chin. _I can't lose it now!_ She knew that if they were caught at this moment, she could never forgive herself, even though it was not her fault. Stepping away, she turned her back on him not only to compose herself, but to emphasize something she had been thinking about. "I was thinking…about my sister." Realizing that she might be able to get some information about Padme's relationship with Anakin out of him, she continued speaking. "I think she has feelings for your Padawan."

Obi-Wan walked beside her and stood with his hands firmly clasped behind him. He had come so close in that one instance to losing all sense of propriety and kissing her. "I have had the same suspicions about Anakin's feelings towards you sister. They seem to be having a lot of time alone." _Which I would like more of with you_.

Khalee looked at Obi-Wan, her face devoid of emotion but her eyes conveying the concern she felt. "I think she's in danger…with him."

Obi-Wan was completely taken aback by what she said. He turned towards her to ask her more questions, but they were cut short.

"Khalee? Are you still out there?" Padme asked from just inside the doorway. "Yes I am." Khalee stepped away from the Jedi and turned towards the doorway. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. I have a meeting in the morning with the Queen and it's getting really late." Khalee walked through the doorway, followed by Obi-Wan who went straight for the kitchen for some water. "You were out there for a long time." Padme's eyes followed Obi-Wan as he walked into the kitchen. She lowered her voice. "Are you okay? I was getting worried."

Khalee gave her sister a small smile. "I am completely fine. I was thinking and encountered Master Obi-Wan on my way back from the fountain. We were just talking." Padme accepted the answer, mainly because she knew her sister was telling the truth.

Khalee turned to say good-bye to her father and the Jedi knights. "Sweet dreams, butterbear," her father said as he walked her to the door. "Nite, Papa."

The two women were escourted back to Padme's apartment by the Jedi in silence, each person wanting to talk but not knowing how to approach the subject.

* * *

After dinner, she slipped out unseen and made her way to the rendezvous point. She had a meeting and she had missed the last few, so that made this one extra important. 

She approached the cloaked figure hiding in the shadow of the forest.

"You're late." The cloaked figure was not happy with her tardiness as well as her failure to show up on several occasions.

"I apologize, Master. I was not able to get away and sending a message would have been too dangerous." She bowed before the figure to show how sorry she was with her ineptitude.

"Try harder."

"I will, Master."

The cloaked figure looked at the young woman with a mixture of pain and disgust. "Stand up." When the young woman was standing, the cloaked figure commanded, "Give me your notes."

The young woman pulled out an old fashioned notebook and handed it to the cloaked figure. "Now, listen carefully. I need to know what I can about these Jedi. Especially their weaknesses. I will contact you in two weeks with the meeting time and place."

"Yes, Master." The young woman bowed her head.

The cloaked figure waved its hand to dismiss the young woman.

The young woman flitted between shadows until she made it back to the Palace. She entered through the hidden entrance and winded her way through the servant's passage to her destination. She pulled out the key to the apartment and entered darkness, sighing in relief at the realization that no one was home yet.

She had a feeling she already knew the weaknesses of both the Jedi knights. And they were walking through the door…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Writing this one was tough going, since I think I wrote myself into a corner…how to continue? Hehehe. Thanks to all for the comments and, honestly, I am amazed that so many people like this story. Hope this chapter is to your liking as well! Read and review:-)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

"Master, forgive me, but why in the world do we need to continue to hone our skills when nothing will harm us on Naboo?" Anakin glared back at his master, knowing full well the answer.

Obi-Wan sighed and answered Anakin the same way he had for the past few weeks. "We do not know if anything will harm us on Naboo. It is dangerous to assume anything." Obi-Wan had increased the number of training sessions over the past few weeks. He attempted to place his urgent need to keep up his skills on the unease that seemed to have settled into every corner of the palace. But, as the Force would have it, he tried to keep busy for completely different reasons. "Now, I think that is enough sparring for now. It is almost time for the mid-day meal."

Anakin smiled briefly. "Thank you Master." Anakin quickly left the chamber under the watchful eyes of his Master.

Obi-Wan walked over to one of the many windows in the training room and looked outside. Luckily, the view was peaceful enough to calm Obi-Wan somewhat and help him regain his composure. As he stared outside, his mind began to wander, almost stopping automatically at someone's long brown hair blowing in the breezes of Naboo, someone leading him to a secluded stream in the forest, someone wading into the water, someone turning that gorgeous head and smiling an invitation. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he realized where his daydreams had taken him. _I cannot think of her that way!_ Knowing that the mid-day meal would not start until he arrived, he filed away the forbidden daydream and steadied himself. As of late, those daydreams unnerved him because they seemed so real. Sighing, he turned away from the window and began the trek up to the hall for the meal.

---------------------------------------------------

Khalee walked with her sister as far as the hall, all the while locked in an argument with her sister. "Padme, I told you already why. I'm not hungry."

Padme stared at her sister as they halted in front of the hall. She had trouble remembering a time, before these past few weeks, that her sister had ever said that. "Khalee, you have to eat something…besides, there's always interesting conversation."

Khalee was becoming increasingly annoyed with her sister's persistence. Normally, she would have been warmed at her sister's concern, but this argument had occurred every day for the past few weeks. "I will eat when I'm hungry." That toneless way in which Khalee said that statement signaled the end of the argument. Sighing, Padme gave her sister a kiss on the cheek, turned, and walked into the dining hall.

Thankful that she had gotten off yet again, Khalee made for the training room at the other end of the palace. Walking carefully and trying to keep to the shadows, she was also on the lookout for anyone who would notice her trek to a rarely-used room. For the past few weeks, Khalee had been using the mid-day meal hour to tone her muscles with some exercises Maani made her memorize. No matter how hard she tried to exercise the feeling out, she continued to have a strange feeling, as though there was something she was missing. It had nothing to do with misplacing something, but a piece of information she was missing.

As she approached the hallway leading to the training room, she felt a presence walking towards her out of the training room. Scrambling to behind a column, she hid, trying to appear as small and inconsequential as a speck of dust. Or rather, she was trying to hide from the man who was walking this way. Khalee had found herself daydreaming at odd times- like in a meeting with the Queen's advisors or during conferences between the Queen and the delegation on Coruscant. Ironically, her daydreams all involved the same man and secret meetings around the palace.

As he came closer, Khalee slowed her breathing and her heartbeat, asking the Force to let him pass her without becoming curious. Knowing the coast was clear, she slipped out from behind the column and dashed down the hallway as quietly as she could. As she entered the training room, a huge smile broke out on her face. She could feel the energy that had just been expended in here by the Jedi and his apprentice. The energy gave her a boost and she readily jumped into stretching her sore muscles.

After stretching, she retrieved a wooden pole from the wall and then walked back to the center of the room. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she held out the pole in front of her, the customary pose for the beginning of this exercise. Snapping her eyes open, she began her workout, twirling the pole and slicing through the air as if to ward of an attacker. Jumping, spinning, kicking through the air, all the while thrusting, twirling, and slicing the pole at her imaginary attacker, she ran through the exercise, her mind becoming focused on nothing but those intricate steps. Sweat began to dribble down her neck and back, but she ignored it. Smiling, she guessed that thirty minutes had passed since she started. With a final thrust, she ended her workout. Panting and dripping with sweat, she again held out the pole in front of her and closed her eyes, calming her breathing and heart rate.

"Now what I want to know is how Maani taught you all of that if she can barely move herself."

Completely taken off guard, Khalee whipped around with the wooden pole in hand to see a smiling Jedi knight leaning against the doorframe. Looking embarrassed at the thought of being caught practicing Jedi moves, she stared at Obi-Wan.

"How long have you been standing there?" Khalee asked calmly, but with eyes that were shooting daggers at him. She could not believe that she had been caught by the one person she did not want to see right then. It was one think wander into the room during his training session. It was something else entirely to use Jedi exercises herself.

Obi-Wan pushed away from the frame and strode over to the pile of poles lying on the floor. Bending over, he picked one up, knowing that he was causing Khalee to lose her delicate façade of calm. Turning around, he strode back to the center of the room and stopped about five feet from her. "Long enough."

Khalee continued to stare at Obi-Wan as though he had grown three heads. What made it worse was that he continued to smile as though he found something amusing. She should have been more observant of her surroundings, but she had become so caught up in the exercise, freeing herself more in those fluid movements than she had been able to in many weeks. Bowing her head and closing her eyes, she accepted that she had been caught, something she had expected to happen since she came back to Naboo.

Obi-Wan watched Khalee bow her head, knowing that she was thinking over her next course of action. If she turned and walked out of the room, she would be accepting defeat, something he didn't think she would be able to do unless it was warranted. If she stayed, well, he didn't know what would happen. Knowing that he wanted her to stay, Obi-Wan attempted to pester her just enough to challenge him. _Be careful. You have no idea what she is capable of_, he told himself. "I returned when I realized that there was someone running down the hallway after I left. I'm afraid my curiosity won out, although I seem to have missed the mid-day meal watching you."

Khalee opened her eyes and looked at him. "Well, I can hardly say I'm sorry you've missed the meal. You Jedi have too much of a cushy life. I might have just been doing you a favor by keeping you away from food. That mid-section of yours is beginning to look more rounded." Khalee smirked as she began to circle, knowing that she was teasing Obi-Wan, wanting him to make the first move. She had made up her mind in the small amount of time she had closed her eyes that the Force wanted them to spar. She couldn't say it didn't give her any pleasure whatsoever to have the chance to be near him. _Quite the opposite, actually…_

Obi-Wan was shocked that she had chosen this course of action. "Well, I must say, I never expected you to stoop to such levels. But I have to say, I enjoyed watching you. You are quite graceful, if a little undisciplined in your moves." Obi-Wan smiled, mimicking her movements around the room.

"Undisciplined, am I? I shall take that as a complement coming from the man with such an unpredictable Padawan." Khalee grinned, knowing that her comment had hit its make as she saw the smile leave Obi-Wan's fuzzy, handsome face.

Obi-Wan let the adrenaline course through his body as he spun his pole and made his move to attack Khalee. The two were locked in heated combat for some time, each making attack moves and having them expertly blocked. Obi-Wan waited with the patience of a true Jedi for an opening to end the fray that had begun to evaporate his patience with Khalee's skill. When he saw that she had begun to tire, her reflexes slightly slower and her breath coming more rapidly, he made his move. He went towards her, twirling his pole and slicing it to make her block his attack above her head so he could knock her feet out from underneath her. Once he heard the whoosh of air leaving her lungs and the thunk of her head hitting the floor, Obi-Wan held his pole to her throat.

Khalee stared up at Obi-Wan, who had knelt next to her and was holding his pole across her throat. He was so close, she could feel his breath tickling her face. Panting, Khalee admitted defeat by dropping her pole, causing Obi-Wan to sit back on his haunches, catching his own breath.

"Khalee, I have to admit, I never expected you to be so skilled. I thought it was just something you picked up by watching Jedi practice." Obi-Wan wiped his brow and continued watching Khalee lie on the floor catching her breath.

Khalee sat up slowly and placed her hands behind her. She looked at Obi-Wan with a face of complete calm. "If you honestly think that I'm one to just watch something be executed and not want to know every exact movement, then you have not been as observant as I thought you to be."

Bowing his head at her acknowledging her statement, Obi-Wan stood up and offered his hands to help her from the floor. Grabbing them, Khalee was launched to her feet, but didn't want to let go of his strong hands. She raised her head slowly and saw Obi-Wan's blue eyes inches from her own, piercing into her soul with a look of desperate longing. With her heartbeat rapidly accelerating, she breathed frantically. "Can I have my hands back?"

Obi-Wan stepped away from Khalee and dropped her hands faster than if he had been holding a red hot coal. He had been inches from her, gazing into her eyes, realizing that he would probably give almost anything for just one kiss from those full, beautiful lips. He looked down at his own hands, realizing that they were still tingling from the touch of Khalee's.

Khalee looked at Obi-Wan, who was observing his hands with an intensity that bordered on manic. Frowning, she stepped closer, wanting to figure out what had disturbed him. Against her own will, she had begun to care about the Jedi knight. "Obi-Wan…"

Obi-Wan looked up from his hands and saw that Khalee had moved to within an arm's length of him. He dropped his hands to his side, knowing that this might curb the sudden temptation to take her in his arms. Not trusting himself to speak, Obi-Wan bowed at Khalee and walked briskly from the room, leaving a confused Khalee behind.

---------------------------------------------------

That evening, Khalee and Padme elected to have dinner in the apartment, mainly because they rarely had time to spend together. Sitting at the table across from one another, with the succulent food in front of them, the trails of the day seemed to melt away.

Khalee looked at the table and saw many of her favorite dishes from childhood. She remembered sitting in the kitchen for hours while she watched her mother cook and slip her a taste of whatever she was making. She looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm honored that you remembered all the foods I like, Padme. While the banquets with the Queen have been exquisite, I fear I have missed all of this the most." Khalee began to fill her plate with a nut and berry salad that was always good after a long day in the sun, roasted meat that was so tender it fell off the bones, some vegetables she didn't remember the name of but the smell was tantalizingly familiar, and some fresh baked bread.

"I have to admit, I think I have missed all of this as much as you have." Padme had filled her plate just as much as Khalee and grinned with glee after she tasted the first bite of some mashed tubers. "It isn't often that I can cook for myself. I rather like having company to share it with." Padme smiled at her sister across the table, seeing the pure joy in Khalee's eyes and face. The two proceeded to eat in silence, musing on the occurrences of the day and knowing that silence was needed.

"Now Padme," Khalee began as she pushed her plate away from her and sat back in her chair. "I know you made dessert, because I can smell it from here, but can we wait a bit before having some. I am stuffed!" Padme laughed and pushed herself away from the table. "How about some conversation? We rarely have time to talk it seems and I'm sure we'll work up an appetite."

Nodding her head in agreement, Khalee followed her sister into the parlor where some glasses of wine were waiting for them. Sitting down and taking a sip of the wine, Khalee relaxed a little more. "How were your meetings today?"

Sitting back, Padme observed her sister. "They were okay, if not a little taxing. There's always some crisis in the Federation that we are afraid will reach Naboo and cause trouble. There is definite unrest and the Queen is worried that the people of Naboo will become panicked." Padme took a sip of wine, giving her sister a chance to interject.

"There is always unrest in the Federation." Khalee looked pained as she thought out her next words. Seeing this, Padme leaned a placed a hand on her sister's knee in encouragement. "You seem troubled by that statement alone, Khalee."

Smiling softly, Khalee knew what she could and could not say to her sister. "Well, there are people in this galaxy, I feel, that hold high positions of power and have hidden agendas. There are times when I worry that the quest for power will corrupt those who have a good heart. But, that isn't really my area to worry about, is it? The Jedi Council are supposedly the ones who protect the good."

"Where does all of this come from!" Padme asked of her sister, looking concerned and fearful of what her next words would be. Padme greatly admired her sister's strength and knew that she had a better grasp on the situation than she was letting on.

Khalee grabbed her sister's hand and held it. "Being around Jedi for so many years tend to give one a unique perspective on our universe. I meant no insinuation against the Jedi Council. I just feel that there are…some things…that they have missed."

Squeezing her sister's hand, Khalee stood up and walked towards the fireplace. She leaned against it and stared at the floor for some time, gathering her thoughts. When she saw her sister move to stand up, she knew she needed to answer the question she had left floating in the air. "There is a dark and cruel force out there. I can feel it creeping in, covering the empty corners of all our lives, snatching bits of happiness from us. I am genuinely afraid that there is no one to stop it."

Padme sat back against the cushions of the chair. She had no idea that her sister was so deeply concerned over the state of the galaxy. Indeed, there had been several cultures over the past few months that had mysteriously become unresponsive to the Senate's communications, but that had always been attributed to the signal being reflected in space. Padme was deep in thought when Khalee sat down next to her. She was drawn out of her reflection on the state of the Senate when her sister touched her hand.

Khalee looked anxiously at her sister. "I apologize for disturbing you, Padme. I suppose that I have become more sensitive to the universe around me after living with Maani for so long."

Padme smiled a gentle smile at her sister and stood up. "It is good to have you back. I had forgotten how easily you could bring my attention to the little things." Khalee smiled up at her sister, who she saw clearly as a mature woman for the first time. Khalee stood up and grinned at her sister. "I don't know about you, but I could use some dessert right about now."

-------------------------------------------------

The next day, Khalee awoke to a dark room. She knew that dawn was slowly coming upon them and she wanted to meditate during the sunrise. With Maani, she found that this had always brought new clarity to troubled thoughts. Quietly, she pulled on a light dress and her slippers and left the apartment, making sure that she was as silent as possible so as not to wake her sister. She and Padme had been up until the wee hours of the morning talking. Khalee told Padme stories about what she had seen and heard when she was away. Hearing Padme's laughter was a wonderful antidote to the gloom that had slipped over them because of their after dinner conversation.

Khalee made her way to the courtyard, glancing up at the sky to see the black of night changing to deep purple. She smiled as her feet took her to a spot in the center of the courtyard where the fountain was concealed. Reaching the fountain, Khalee sat on the edge, removed her slippers, and tucked her feet under her. Khalee was just becoming relaxed enough to let her mind wander over all the thoughts the Force wanted her to work out when she was drawn abruptly out by a cough. Khalee opened her eyes and saw that a certain Jedi knight had found her again in clearly a Jedi exercise.

Rapidly becoming annoyed with the Jedi knight for staring at her with that smile, Khalee looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. "Was there something I could help you with, Master Jedi?" Khalee spoke calmly, but her eyes betrayed the reserved nature of her pose. She had retained the traditional mediation pose, partly because she was comfortable and partly because she wanted to show him that she would not be bullied.

Khalee's eyes were shooting daggers at Obi-Wan, and he could do nothing but chuckle at the current situation. "My lady, I find that watching the sun rise calms my nerves and allows me to be better prepared for the day ahead." Obi-Wan walked over to the fountain and sat down next to Khalee. He turned his head to look at her. "I was merely startled that someone else was here." Obi-Wan enjoyed the solitude of the hidden fountain, and found that it often had the ability to bring his thoughts into sharp clarity.

Khalee looked away from Obi-Wan and towards the sky, where it was gradually changing from deep blue to lighter pinks and purples. Calming her rapid pulse, she turned back to Obi-Wan. "Not many people know about this location. It's too far for the dignitaries to walk and I'm sure they would get lost on the way back if they ever did find it." She smiled at Obi-Wan, suddenly at ease with the situation. She felt comforted in the realization that he would not betray the peaceful location with anyone.

Obi-Wan was mesmerized by the kind smile that was now on Khalee's lips. Turning towards her, he continued to look into her eyes. "I found this fountain several nights ago during one of my many nighttime wanderings throughout the palace. It was more able to lull me to sleep than anything I've ever experienced before. It seems to have almost…magical…powers."

"It does. Although, most fountains or bodies of water calm me and allow my mind to work over whatever ideas or facts are bothering me. I think water in general is magical." Khalee realized she was in serious danger of losing all common sense and falling into his eyes, which were fast becoming liquid pools of emotion. Looking down at her hands in her lap, she attempted to regain her composure.

"Obi-Wan…I don't think I ever told you…thank you." Khalee looked back up at Obi-Wan, noticing that he seemed to have moved closer than a few moments before.

Obi-Wan's hand moved towards her face against his mind. He knew he should not become so familiar with her, but she was completely irresistible. He placed his hand against her cheek and gently caressed her chin with his thumb. Leaning forward, he kissed Khalee at the corner of her mouth, as softly as the flutter of a butterfly's wings. Feeling his heartbeat rapidly increase, he hesitated a moment to give her a chance to pull away. When she did not resist, Obi-Wan began a more thorough examination of Khalee's beautiful lips with his own.

Khalee was shocked and yet pleasantly surprised that he had kissed her. She then saw herself as if she was outside her body place one hand behind his head. _Who knew a Jedi would be so good at kissing?_ As the kissing became more passionate, Khalee felt torn between completely letting herself go and giving in to the feelings now coursing through her body and pushing him away. _If I continue, I fear I will become nothing more than just another trophy on his wall, someone he conquered_. Realizing that she would never appreciate being discarded as if garbage at the end of the day, she wedged her hands in between them and pushed on Obi-Wan's chest.

"We cannot do this," Khalee panted as she attempted to disregard the loss she was now feeling as he dropped his arms from around her. Standing up, ignoring the shooting pain in her feet as they began to wake up, she turned around to see Obi-Wan looking up at her with a mixture of disbelief, passion, and anger. "I'm sorry…"

Obi-Wan had never seen someone leave him faster. Was it something he did? He had incredibly enjoyed kissing her and holding her in his arms for that brief moment. Annoyed at himself for letting his feelings for Khalee take over, he turned to the fountain and splashed the cold water on his face, hoping it would cool his growing ardor. He could still taste her lips and smell her, a mixture of wildflowers and a spring shower. Closing his eyes as the water dripped from his face, he tried to calm his speeding heart, but all he saw was brown eyes dark with passion and brown hair floating in the breeze. _Damn my starving male senses!_

Drying his face on his robe, Obi-Wan turned and saw that the sun had risen and now decorated the high clouds with a rainbow of colors. Sighing, he stood and wound his way through the courtyard back to his quarters to attempt a cold shower.

-----------------------------------------------

Khalee made it back to her sister's apartment just before her sister woke up. Grateful for the silence that greeted her, Khalee closed her bedroom door and flopped down onto the bed. She was incredibly shaken by what had happened. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself becoming involved with a Jedi. She knew what they were like- a woman in every port, so to speak.

Khalee stared at the ceiling, sorting her confused thoughts. She knew that he would never speak a word to anyone about what happened. Part of her wished she could forget it happened. But then, part of her was overjoyed and extremely excited. She had never met someone who could infuriate her and make her thoughts become muddled all at once. _Well, I'll just have to go on as though nothing has happened_. Smirking, Khalee stood up to change her dress. Looking in the mirror, she saw herself as a woman for the first time. Closing her eyes, she asked the Force to grant her the strength for the day ahead. It would not be easy, especially if she was faced with that rogue of a Jedi knight. _At least he's a good kisser…_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

AN: Good grief, where do I go from here!

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

After lying on her bed for hours, trying to make the memory of his hands on her face disappear, Khalee decided that she couldn't hide from what happened. _Why did it have to happen at all? Am I being punished?_ Over the past few hours, she severely berated her emotions for becoming tangled with thoughts of him…all the time it seemed. She was beginning to lose sight of why she was really there…to be a friend to her sister and uncover the truth behind why someone would want to hurt her.

Resigning herself to a long day, Khalee got up and walked over to her window so slowly it seemed she had lead in her legs. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass. _This must be resolved…and soon._

Khalee pushed herself away from the window and walked out to the kitchen, where she found Sunya readying a pot of tea and a fruit salad for her. "Good morning Sunya," Khalee said with a slight smile as she inhaled deeply the sweet scent of ripe fruit.

"Good morning, my lady. How are you this morning?" Sunya observed her master as she scooped the fruit into a bowl and set it in front of Khalee. Sunya had always known when something was bothering her sweet friend, and was hoping she could pry it out of her.

Khalee speared a piece of fruit and placed it in her mouth. Closing her eyes as the sweet, heavenly juices trickled down her throat, she sighed. "I am about as good as I can get. This fruit is delicious!" Khalee smiled at Sunya, tucking her musings about last night away. "Padme and I talked a long time last night, and I fear I have let my weariness overcome me. I cannot believe I slept so long."

Sunya knew that there was more to the story, but knew best not to pry when she gazed at her master. Whenever Khalee got _that look_ in her eyes, Sunya knew better than to try. It would most likely result in yelling and things mysteriously combusting. "It was not so long," Sunya smiled as she poured Khalee a cup of tea. "Lady Padme is still in bed and it is not yet mid-morning."

Khalee turned around and looked towards her sister's bedroom door and sighed. "Well," Khalee said as she turned back towards the table, "I guess I should wake her. We have a long and strenuous day ahead." Khalee stood up and walked towards her sister's bedroom door. Stopping just before it, she turned back to Sunya. "Khalee's not a morning person…I suggest having a cup of strong tea and some toast ready when I come out." Khalee laughed at the thought of her sister's temper in the morning, something only she had ever been able to handle. When Sunya nodded and set to work preparing Padme's morning fare, Khalee turned and knocked on her sister's door and opened it before hearing an answer.

Padme was having an amazing dream…the lake house, a white dress, and a temperamental Jedi…it all seemed so real. She groaned aloud when she was rudely pulled from the dream by a knock at her door. Rolling over, she opened her eyes and saw her sister close the door behind her.

"You better have a really good reason for waking me." Padme mumbled into her pillow as her sister opened the curtains on the windows. Padme screamed into her pillow as the bright light reached her eyes. "Are you trying to kill me!" She yelled as she rolled onto her back and covered her eyes with her hands.

Khalee chuckled, something she knew would aggravate her sister even more. "Get up, sleepyhead. We have a long day today." After catching a mumbled reply, Khalee walked over to the bed and stared down at her sister with a devilish smile on her face. "Don't make me _make_ you get out of bed," Khalee grinned mischievously as she saw a look of annoyance and anger flash across Padme's tired face.

Knowing that she should either relent or face being forcefully dragged from her bed, something that had happened too often over the past few weeks, Padme opened her eyes and sat up. "You sure do know how to bug the cheer out of me," she grumbled and she got out of bed.

Smiling as she turned towards the door and opened it, Khalee looked back at her sister, who was putting on her robe. "Hey, what are sisters for?" Padme smiled, quite a concession for having just been rudely awakened. The two sisters walked into the kitchen to a patient Sunya pouring tea for Padme.

"Thank you for breakfast, Sunya," Padme said with a smile as she sat down. Completely amazed at the kindness she was constantly offered from Padme, Sunya curtsied. "You are very welcome, my lady." Looking at the two women, she placed the pot of tea on the table. Knowing she had work to do, Sunya turned and headed to each of the sister's rooms to pick out outfits for the day ahead.

Khalee watched Sunya leave, content in the fact that her handmaiden was so observant as to her needs. She was always aware of what needed to be done and usually did so without asking for guidance. That was always the mark of a good handmaiden. Khalee turned back to Padme, and smiled. "So, how many hours until we can sleep again?"

"Too many," Padme frowned, wishing desperately that she could go back to bed. "Too many."

------------------------------------------

Khalee looked out the window, longing for just one moment away from all the bureaucratic talk. She and Padme had literally been locked in the same room all day. Lunch had even been served at the meeting table. Apparently, the concern on Naboo over the growing number of rumors of unrest in the rest of the galaxy really got all the council members worked up. Herself and the two Jedi knights were the only "outsiders" in the meeting. Throughout the whole day, she had tried not to look across the table at Obi-Wan, but she continued to be drawn to him.

He had managed to maintain his composure all day long, something Khalee had tried, but the past hour had severely grated her already frayed nerves. Watching him, she noticed that he was diplomatic and had an air about him that calmed even the most frantic council member. Staring out at the sunset she was missing, she rolled her eyes as the same topic was again rehashed.

Glancing across the room again, she found the Jedi knight's eyes on her with a questioning gaze. He seemed curious about her state of being. She sent him a look as if to say, _I'm fine, but I would rather be somewhere else_. Getting the meaning of her glance, Obi-Wan smiled briefly and then was again drawn into the debate. _Being on the outside looking in isn't always fun_, Khalee thought as she again relaxed her face so that her annoyance with the day's proceedings would not show.

-------------------------------------

After another grueling hour of listening to concern's over the galaxy, the Queen called an end to the meeting. On her way out, Khalee and Padme were pulled aside by the Supreme Chancellor, who had come to his home planet on a short visit.

"My dear Khalee, you look wonderful!" Palpatine exclaimed as he bowed to the beautiful woman. "How are you enjoying your visit to Naboo?"

Khalee bowed her head at the Chancellor and smiled. "I am flattered, your highness. Thank you. My visit has been wonderful." Smiling back at her, Palpatine turned and gestured to the Jedi knights, who were exiting the room. The two Jedi bowed to the Chancellor and walked over to him. "Gentlemen, I would be sorely remiss in my duties if I allowed these two exceptional women to wander the palace grounds alone tonight. It would be an honor to me if you would escourt them." Leaving no room for either of the women to protest, Palpatine bowed and exited the room.

Khalee continued to watch the Chancellor as he left. _That was an interesting request_, Khalee thought uneasily. It wasn't just the thought that she felt as though she had been scolded by her grandfather. It was that she would be forced into the company of Obi-Wan for the rest of the evening.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself. After hearing the Chancellor's request, his stomach began doing back flips, as if to remind him of the events earlier that morning. Part of him, his logical and professional side, kept telling him (in the voice of his former master) to forget about what happened and move on. His other half, the boisterous and inconsolable side, kept telling him that she was someone special and that he should see where it could go. Unfortunately for Obi-Wan, both sides were right.

Anakin, smiling and internally rejoicing at having been asked by the Chancellor to escourt the sisters for the evening, walked over to them and bowed. "My ladies, it appears we have our orders." Padme smiled at him and then looked sideways at her sister. Khalee was lost in her own world, staring out the door as if she could still see the Chancellor. Padme poked her sister to bring her back to reality. _Maybe she's losing her mind…_

Khalee glared at her sister after being so rudely handled. She noticed that Padme had already taken Anakin's arm. Rolling her eyes, she watched the two walk through the doorway, leaving her alone with Obi-Wan. Feeling her heart jump into her throat and her stomach become infested with butterflies, Khalee weakly smiled at Obi-Wan. "So, should we follow them?"

Obi-Wan smirked at Khalee. "Why? Don't you trust them?"

"No, I trust my sister. I'm just not so sure about your Padawan." Knowing that she was baiting, Khalee turned and walked to the doorway, stopping and looking back over her shoulder at Obi-Wan, who stood sulking. "You coming? After all, it _was_ an order!" Khalee laid on the sweetness thick as she verbally twisted the bait.

Obi-Wan followed Khalee from the room and continued to glower at her back until they made it outside to the courtyard. His worse half getting the better of him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

Khalee felt herself rudely come up against something very solid and manly. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she turned to see a fuming Obi-Wan staring down at her. "Who are _you_ to question my loyalty!"

Twisting herself away from the Jedi, Khalee faced him. "You have no right to handle me that way!" Balancing on the edge of her anger, Khalee's eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "And if you _ever_ touch me like that again, I will remove your reason for being a man!"

Stepping closer to the fuming female, amazed at the depth of her anger at this moment, Obi-Wan glared at Khalee. "As if you could. I seriously doubt you learned _anything_ from Maani."

Khalee could not believe the audacity of the Jedi. Staring at him, she regained her composure. "I learned more from Maani than you will _ever_ know." Turning, Khalee fled from the Jedi, leaving a stunned man behind to wonder what she _had_ learned.

------------------------------

Khalee flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Sunya had been dismissed for the evening, but had set out some tea and dessert cakes and lit the fireplace before leaving. Khalee was somehow grateful for the solitude. She had fairly ran back to the apartment after her spat with Obi-Wan.

_Why do I let him frustrate me like this!_ Feeling the need to calm herself with exercise, Khalee locked the apartment door. She strode in to her room and locked her bedroom door. After lighting a solitary candle, she closed the curtains, making sure that no light could escape. Khalee walked over to her dresser and opened the bottom drawer that contained a hidden, locked compartment. This was where she hid her biggest secret.

Waving her hand over the compartment, it opened and revealed a box of green velvet encasing a silver handcrafted casing containing a very powerful weapon. Closing her eyes as she felt the Force coursing through her, she picked up the weapon she had spent many, many grueling, sleepless nights crafting. Walking to the center of the room, she held it out in front of her and activated it. Pure, glorious white light surrounded her as she felt the hum of the lightsaber. She became enveloped in the Force at that moment, the fluidity of long-practiced motions emptying her mind as only it could. She was truly herself in those moments.

-----------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked around the palace, looking for sanctuary where he could hide from his thoughts. He could not believe the things he had said. That was not like him. Being forced in to the company of a beautiful woman used to not bother him. But when he was around Khalee, all logic fled him and he became only a man with many unchecked emotions coursing through him. Realizing that he could not rest until he apologized to her, he walked the familiar path to her sister's apartment.

Arriving at the door, he felt the strangest sensation enveloping it. He felt, no he _saw_ the pure beauty of the Force surrounding the apartment. Completely entranced by the speaking of the Force, he placed his hand on the door. Abruptly, the spell was broken and he was set adrift again in his sea of the Force. _Strange, for a moment there I felt connected to someone else in the Force…_

-----------------------------------------

Khalee felt the man at the door. It interrupted her movements and caused her to lose her concentration. Swearing words no woman should ever utter, she turned off her lightsaber and placed it in its hiding place. Freshening herself, she realized how calm she was. She no longer felt angry. She felt peace.

Khalee opened the curtains and then let herself out of her room. Calmly, she opened the front door and saw Obi-Wan's confused face staring at her. "Obi-Wan…to what do I owe this unexpected…pleasure?" Khalee leaned against the door as she stared blankly at him.

"I came here to apologize for my actions earlier. I cannot for the life of me understand what I was thinking." Looking at her as if he saw her clearly for the first time, he smiled. Obi-Wan saw her pure, kind soul and knew that her past had not been easy. She had been fighting for quite some time now against her own destiny, and it was something he admired in her.

Returning Obi-Wan's smiled, Khalee opened the door wider as an invitation. "Well, since we're supposed to be in each other's company this evening, why not come in?" Khalee took a deep breath and caught a whiff of his manly scent as he walked through the door. She turned and saw him settle himself on the couch in front of the fire. Closing the door, she walked in to the living room and stared at him with one hand on her hip. "I'll have you know you are in my spot."

Smirking, Obi-Wan stood up, moved ever so slightly to the left, and sat back down. Chuckling, Khalee walked over and sat next to him. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

Sitting forward, Obi-Wan clasped his hands together in an effort to keep them from having a mind of their own. "Khalee, may I ask you something?" Surprised that he was being so informal with her, Khalee nodded. "Why are you hiding from yourself?"

Shocked that he had asked her the very question that had been plaguing her thoughts for the past few weeks, Khalee stood up and walked to the window. Her breaths came quicker as she teetered dangerously on the edge of losing her composure. "I don't know…maybe because I always have…"

Coming to stand behind her to offer some kind of support, Obi-Wan looked down at the nape of her neck and suddenly became very warm. "What happened to you to _make_ you want that?" He felt as though his heart had been wrenched from his chest when she began to sob into her hands. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around and pulled her to him, holding her until she stopped sobbing uncontrollably.

Khalee became enveloped by Obi-Wan's comforting arms around her and let go. She let go of all the hurt and anguish she had felt over the years. In her moments with the Force that short time ago, she knew she had been fooling herself. The Force was so pure, so honest, and it had been asking her to be true to herself for years. But, for some reason, whenever she was almost there, her mother's cruel words on Khalee's last days on Naboo would turn her cold and unfeeling again. Now, with Obi-Wan holding her, she felt the poison of her past being drawn from her wounded heart.

When her breathing again became steady, Obi-Wan pulled away from Khalee slightly to look at her face. She looked more lovely than any woman he had ever known. "Are you alright?" He placed his finger beneath her chin and turned her face towards him. He became completely lost in her starry eyes when she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Pushing away from him, Khalee walked in to the kitchen and poured two mugs of tea. Needing something else to occupy her at the moment, she found a serving tray and placed the dessert cakes and tea on them and walked back in to the living room. There she found Obi-Wan seated on the couch- not in her spot- waiting for her to tell her story.

* * *

AN: I am just _full_ of updates today! You know what to do! ;-) 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: all main characters (except Khalee) are owned by Lucasfilms. I just borrowed them for a bit.

**_AN_**: Hehehe…I bet y'all are clamoring for an update! I know…so many things to explain. Just you wait. There will be no rushing the author! Read and review!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

She waited at the predetermined meeting point for what seemed like hours. She had left early from where she worked and hustled to where she would meet her master. She had watched the clouds in the sky go through a rainbow of changes during the sunset, something she wished she could enjoy at the moment. Meeting with her master always left her stomach in knots. With one movement, he had the power to kill her. And he very nearly had…

She had been late to the past few meetings due to circumstances beyond her control. All of her groveling had been for naught. He punished her with intense pain for letting him down.

Shivering at the memory of the agony she experienced that night, she turned her head and saw a cloaked figure walking her way. He had hidden his speeder behind some bushed. As he approached, she bowed her head and knelt before him. He stopped in front of her.

He looked at the figure before him and felt the fear emanating from her petite frame. _She must learn to control her emotions around me_, he sneered. "Get up. I do not have time for your pathetic excuses."

He watched her stand up, but keep her head bowed. Becoming increasingly annoyed with her, he walked closer to her. "You will explain to me why you hate me."

Shocked, she snapped her head up. "I- I do not hate you master!" Seeing right through her, he stepped away from her. "I do not believe you. A bit of coercion will help you see the error of your ways."

Her legs buckled beneath her as a wave of sheer pain hit her. Her jaw was clenched to keep the scream building in her chest from escaping. Writhing on the ground in agony, she was on the verge of losing consciousness when the pain stopped. Shaking and sweating, she regained her footing. "I apologize, master. I do not hate you. I respect you. You are the reason I am here. I could never hate you."

He watched as she breathlessly spoke the words his ego always needed to hear. Smirking, he came to stand beside her. "What is your update?"

Taking a deep breath, she began. "I have found their weaknesses…"

-----------------------------------

Running through the rarely traveled hallways of the palace, she made her way back to her room. Turning her key, she entered to darkness. Smiling, she lit a candle and set it beside her bed. Flopping down on the bed, she stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Exhausted from her punishment that evening, she removed her cloak and threw it onto the floor. _I'll pick it up in the morning_. Curling up under the covers, she blew out the candle and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her dual lives and wondering when they would become intertwined. She hated being two people…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_AN_**: Okay, I know it's short, but it needed to be written. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
